Switch meshing technology enables interconnection of Ethernet network switches in a network. In accordance with switch meshing technology, network switches may be redundantly connected together. Various network stations or clients may be connected to various ports of the network switches of the network. Each network client and each port may be identified by a unique identifier.
During the course of network operation, a data packet may arrive at a switch. The data packet may be addressed to a destination network client on a designated port of a designated network switch. In accordance with switch meshing technology, redundant paths may be available (via intervening switches) for forwarding the data packet toward the destination switch. In this manner, a route may remain available when a link in one of the paths is broken, or in response to changing conditions of network traffic.